


Next Christmas

by The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Series: Wolfstar Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horrible Puns, Living Together, M/M, Sirimus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the first Christmas morning Remus and Sirius spend together in their flat. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the sequel to Last Christmas, but can perfectly be read on its own.

"Do you remember last year?"

It was Christmas morning. Sirius's head was resting on Remus's shoulder and he was lazily stroking his fingertips over the side of the other boy's bare waist.

"Nothing wrong with my memory," Remus answered, smiling.

"You seemed all surprised when I asked you to come live with me."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you? I did expect that we would, one day. It was just… We were still at school. We're still, you know, quite young. Much has happened in a year's time, it seems only logical _now_. But then, it wasn't," Remus explained, not for the first time.

"I know." Sirius sighed happily. "I'll just always keep patting myself on the back for having such good ideas."

“Was afraid you would,” Remus mumbled, but he was smiling fondly.

“Makes me ‘Pat-foot’,” Sirius grinned.

Remus groaned. “Your puns are horrible, you know that?”

“But my kisses are great.” Sirius propped himself up on his left elbow to prove his point.

“Okay, not so bad,” Remus admitted with a grin, before putting a hand on the side of Sirius’s neck and gently pulling him closer for another, slow and tender kiss.

Sirius hummed when they broke apart. “I’m hungry,” he mumbled against Remus’s lips.

“If you let me go, I’ll cook us breakfast.”

“But I don’t ever want to let go of you again,” Sirius pouted.

“Then you’ll either spend a hungry Christmas, or have to realise that I only meant the literal sense, and would never, ever agree with the alternative.” Remus looked amused.

“Alright then…” Sirius reluctantly rolled off him. “Yet I don’t really want to stop holding you either.”

“We can just come back to bed after breakfast,” Remus smirked. “James and Lily won’t expect us before 5 tonight.”

“Hmm…” Sirius considered with a dreamy expression. “A nice long Christmas shag… Sounds like a plan.”

Remus chuckled, got up and pulled on a dressing gown.

“It’s cold!” he said, holding up a hand to quit the moaning before Sirius had started it.

Sirius just grunted.

When he arrived in the kitchen, a little after Remus, he was looking smug. “I pulled on extra clothes too. Now you can’t stare at my arse either.”

“Okay,” Remus shrugged. “I should keep an eye on the bacon anyway. Besides, you’d get cold.”

Sirius huffed. “As if you wouldn’t like to keep me warm.”

“There will be a lot of warming today anyway,” Remus said with another shrug.

Sirius grinned and started making them tea, while Remus took out two plates. They were having a normal Sunday breakfast of eggs, beans, bacon, sausages and toast, since they’d have enough Christmas specialties during the rest of the day. Besides, it was their tradition on Sundays and holidays, and the sort of breakfast that would give them a lot of energy, which they’d need, no doubt. Yet, because it was Christmas, Sirius had demanded that they’d get warm vanilla pudding with chocolate sprinkles a few hours before they had to leave to James and Lily’s to eat _again_.

 

...

 

They ate their breakfast in companionable silence, their feet entangled under the kitchen table. When Remus had brought their plates to the sink, he sat down again, this time with his book in his hands.

Sirius groaned. “Unbelievable. It’s Christmas, he’s promised me we’d shag and now he’s _reading_.”

Remus chuckled and laid his book aside. “Alright then. Entertain me.”

“You can’t be _bored_ ,” Sirius said dramatically. “For a start, you have a wonderful view from where you’re sitting!”

“But I see that pretty face every day,” Remus smirked.

“I meant behind me.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “You don’t see a Christmas tree filled with plush yetis every day.”

“Right. Fortunately,” Remus nodded.

“Hey! It’s beautiful! You even admitted that!”

“I admitted that it would have looked nice if the yetis didn’t all wear different-coloured bowties,” Remus corrected. “Besides, I had had too much mulled wine.”

“I think they’re funny,” Sirius said, looking fondly over his shoulder at the tree.

“They’re not too bad,” Remus shrugged, smiling a little as Sirius glared at him.

Then Sirius’s attention was caught by the presents under the trees. “What did you actually get for Lily?” he asked. “You never told me.”

“Oh,” Remus said. “I didn’t have much inspiration. It’s just the Honeydukes’ Complete Chocolate Bar Collection, Christmas Edition.”

Sirius pouted. “That’s considered a gift to give your lover, you know.”

“I don’t care what the brochure says,” Remus shrugged. “I thought it a perfect gift for a good friend who loves chocolate.”

Sirius huffed. “You know, hearing you and James go on about Lily, I’m beginning to consider dying my hair red. Would be a nice support to the old Quidditch team, too.”

Remus snorted. “I’m not entirely sure it would suit you.”

“Oh, I think I’d be very successful with it. If not with you, James would happily take over if I were a redhead.”

Remus couldn’t help laughing. “So now you want James in your bed?”

Sirius looked disgusted. “Ew, no, that’s just gross. Let’s keep my hair black.”

“Good idea.”

“My point is, that’s a really nice present.”

“Wait till you see yours,” Remus grinned.

“What is it? It is present time now, isn’t it? We should open our presents now!” Sirius jumped up eagerly and walked towards the Christmas tree to pick up the gifts, but Remus stood up too and stopped him.

“We promised Lily that we’d wait until we’re with them!” he said.

“Lily again!” Sirius pouted. “It’s not fair. We can just have a quick glimpse. Aren’t _you_ curious?”

“Of course I am,” Remus answered. “Yet what I also am, is self-controlled. You should try it some time.”

“Self-controlled, hmm?” Sirius stepped closer to press his body against Remus. “Are you sure?”

Remus licked his lips and swallowed. “Well. Ehm.”

“Let’s go back to bed,” Sirius purred. He kissed Remus’s lips, and Remus’s hands, leading a life of their own, tangled in the dark mess of hair as he deepened the kiss.

 

...

 

“Moony, you are fantastic,” Sirius said with a happy sigh as he dropped himself on the bed next to his lover.

“Yeah.” Remus was still catching his breath, his eyes closed as he turned towards Sirius.

Sirius smiled and gave him a sloppy kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” Remus smirked, stroking Sirius’s hair out of his eyes.

“You too. I love you,” Sirius smiled. Suddenly, he turned away from Remus and stepped out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Remus asked, looking up at his back in surprise.

Sirius turned his head and grinned. “Oh, nowhere.” Then he launched himself out of the room, towards the Christmas tree.

“Oh no. Sirius! Wait!” Remus groaned, rolled off the bed and ran after him.


End file.
